Ateu
by Lily Carroll
Summary: Quando o medo supera a fé, não se enxerga o futuro. Tudo que vemos é o fim. [Spoilers dos episódios “Fé” e “In My Time of Dyng” da 2º Temporada].[Oneshot].


**Título:** Ateu  
**Autora**: Lily Carroll  
**Beta:** Dana Norram_  
_**Capa:** Vide profile

* * *

**Sumário:** Quando o medo supera a fé não se enxerga o futuro. Tudo que vemos é o fim.  
**Advertência:** Spoilers dos episódios "Fé" e "In My Time of Dyng" (2º Temporada).

**NA.:** Minha primeira tentativa nesse sombrio mundo dos irmãos Winchester... _IT'S SHOW TIME_!

* * *

**Ateu**

_Por Lily Carroll

* * *

_

Com toda certeza esta é uma das experiências mais absurdas, inesperadas e completamente triviais pelas quais eu já passei.

Nada de paredes que sangram, objetos sendo arremessados com violência, poças de ectoplasma pelo chão da cozinha ou alguma possessão demoníaca com muita sopa de ervilha.

Em vez disto tenho esse quarto hospital com cheiro forte de eucalipto. A janela iluminada dando um ar sereno a tudo. Aqui dentro só ouço o som ritmado, o irritante zumbido das máquinas e aparelhos médicos. Para mim isso chega a ser tão intimidador quanto o rosnar e o hálito quente e fétido de um lobisomem a poucos centímetros da sua cara, pronto para rasgar e mutilar. E eu posso fazer essa comparação por experiência própria.

Mas nenhum das aberrações, nenhumas das noites em cemitérios chuvosos sendo perseguido por fantasmas vingativos e homicidas me prepararam para isso.

Você, deitado pacificamente no leito do hospital. Fios e pequenos tubos presos ao seu corpo, ligados aos aparelhos junto à cama. A primeira coisa que sempre noto é o corte na sua testa.

Está quieto. Sua pele mortiça. Nenhum som, nenhuma piada ou comentários estúpidos sobre a programação da TV. Nem ao menos um sorrisinho idiota. Apenas o seu peito subindo e descendo lentamente sob as cobertas.

E você não tem idéia de como isso me assusta.

Então acontece.

É como já disse, é totalmente absurda, trivial, a mais improvável e aterrorizante experiência pela qual já passei.

Eu me esqueço.

Simplesmente perco todas as recordações sobre Dean Winchester.

Do que ele gostava. Qual sua camisa favorita.

O som da sua voz. O seu sorriso irritante e convencido.

O que ele me deu no meu décimo segundo aniversário.

Foi ele que me ensinou a fazer ligação direta antes mesmo de aprender a dirigir? Qual era sua comida preferida? Qual a cena de perseguição de carros que ele mais gostou no último filme que assistimos? Quem foi seu herói?

É como se a identidade do meu irmão fosse simplesmente apagada da minha mente. Cada lembrança banida deste quarto onde ele está preso desde nosso confronto com o demônio. Desde o acidente.

Aqui não tem espaço para lembrança alguma, resta apenas Dean Winchester internado. Em coma. Usando um sobrenome falso. Médicos que sussurram pequenas esperanças com a certeza da morte em suas palavras de conforto.

Tento respirar normalmente, acalmar meu peito e tentar me livrar dessa sensação ruim.

Dean, eu sei que você está nesse quarto. Não só deitado nessa cama, mas aqui comigo.

Certo, talvez eu tenha assistido _Ghost_ demais com a Jess...

Mas não consigo deixar de pensar... Não é irônico? Ficar preso no mundo das coisas que sempre caçamos?

Okay. Aposto que você não deve estar achando nada disto divertido. Com toda certeza deve estar muito puto por ter que ficar bancando o fantasminha camarada por aqui.

Sei que você é um filho da mãe teimoso demais para deixar eu e papai sozinhos.

Eu sei que você não me deixaria nunca.

Mas aqui com você nesse quarto, tudo me assusta demais.

Fora daqui eu tenho certeza que você vai acordar. Que vai paquerar cada enfermeira que botar os pés nesse quarto. Que vai ficar histérico quando ver o estado do seu carro. Mas tudo muda quando a única coisa que vejo é você preso nesta cama com mais fios que uma árvore de natal.

Porque tudo que vejo é morte.

Eu já o vi em outro quarto de hospital. O mesmo veredicto dos médicos. A mesma sombra pairando sobre nós.

Eu me recordo da fé cega e da esperança desesperada que me motivava. Do preço que pagamos. Da culpa, do rancor, da tristeza e da certeza de que estaríamos juntos.

Quando estou fora daqui eu tenho certeza que faria tudo aquilo de novo para trazê-lo de volta, mas quando estou nesse quarto, tudo parece maior e mais difícil...

Difícil acreditar que tudo que enfrentamos é real. Acreditar que essa situação, que nossa vida e tudo que passamos não tenha sido, na verdade uma grande piada de mau gosto.

Dean, você está com medo de morrer?

Ou você está calmo como antes? Agindo como se sua morte não fosse importante para mim? Como se fosse fácil e simples ver você morrer?

Eu estava preparado para morrer, você sabia disso. Eu tinha aceitado a idéia de que a morte do demônio seria a última coisa que eu veria. Estava pronto para morrer naquela noite.

Mas não estava preparado para isso.

Você teria coragem de admitir para mim que está com medo, Dean?

Porque medo é tudo que eu sinto aqui.

Porque tudo que vejo é você nesta cama.

Porque tudo o que vejo é o fim.

* * *

Fanfic dedicada ao _vira-vira_ de vodca e sakê do ano novo e a ressaca no dia seguinte em frente ao computador ouvindo a _Thoughts Of A Dying Atheist _da banda **Muse**, que inspirou a fic. Na próxima tentarei escrever com tequila!

**Supernatural** não me pertence e eu não ganho nada com essa fanfic a não ser uma review simpática de algum leitor sincero, certo? #grin#


End file.
